The Lightning King
by Sirzechs
Summary: Mitsuomi, the mysterious sibling suddenly makes his return to Konoha after five years. How will he's sudden return affect the course of the shinobi world... Read and find out... Review... Bleach as well as other anime elements.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

' **Human Thought'**

" **Kyuubi/HMitsuomi/Hollow talking"**

' **Kyuubi/HMitsuomi/Hollow/Zanpakuto thought'**

" _Jutsu/kido"_

"Human Speaking"

" _Zanpakuto talking"_

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto or any other anime used in this story.

Chapter 1- Reunion

Walking through the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village is a 13-year old boy with short dark navy blue hair with sky blue streaks in it and short to mid length bangs that just went over his eyes, indigo colored eyes that looked like they were staring straight into your soul. He was lean built but had developed muscles that wouldn't slow him down but showed that he was ripped and was quite tall for his age making look fifteen or sixteen years old. He is wearing a long sleeve dark purple t-shirt with the Takayanagi's Golden Flying Phoenix clan symbol embroidered on one half of the t-shirt with so much detail making it look like the phoenix would fly off the t-shirt and the sleeves pushed up just before his elbow. Over that he's wearing a black short sleeve high-collared t-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the center back and the Hyuga clan symbol on both sleeves(In the front it's open like a jacket but with no buttons/zip to show the t-shirt underneath). He is wearing black combat pants with 3 pockets on each leg to keep weapons and scrolls with a white belt with a blue phoenix buckle and suspenders (the same belt Hayato Gokudera uses in the future arc) and black ninja sandals with the hem of the pants tucked into the sandals. (Picture the younger Mitsuomi from Tenjou Tenge, just with my modifications in it.)

"It hasn't changed a bit…"says the mysterious boy to himself.

He takes a few steps into the village contemplating whether he should take his time walking to the hokage office or should he use _Shunpo_ (Flash step) to get there.

' **I'll use Shunpo. I can walk through the village later.'** thought the mysterious boy as he disappeared.

 **Hokage Tower**

The mysterious boy knocks on the door waiting for the voice inside to say come in.

"Come in." says the voice from inside.

The mysterious boy opens the door and lets himself in, and closes the door. He walks to the front of desk and stare at the old man sitting behind the desk with red and white and hat with the kanji for fire on it.

"And may I ask who are you young man?" ask the old man kindly.

He looks at the 3rd Hokage for a few seconds before answering."I'm… Mitsuomi Hyuga Takayanagi Uchiha." Says the now revealed Mitsuomi calmly.

To say the third Hokage was shocked was an understatement, he was beyond that. His pipe fell out of his mouth which made Mitsuomi stifle a laugh.

"It's been 5 years since you left… When did you arrive in konoha?" asks the third Hokage curiously.

"Yes it has been 5 years since I left… I arrived in Konoha a few minutes ago and came straight to your office." said Mitsuomi lazily.

"Hmm… So how have you been these last 4 years?" inquired the third Hokage curiously?

"I've been doing great… Can I ask you something Lord Hokage?" asked Mitsuomi seriously.

"Yes, you may." said the third Hokage seriously.

"May I be on the same team as my brother?" asked Mitsuomi.

"Why do you want to be on the same team as your brother but not your sister?" asked the third Hokage seriously but with hidden curiosity.

"Because my brother would benefit from me training him on how to properly use the sharingan, and my sister has an entire clan to help her but I'll still help her in my free time." said Mitsuomi in stoic voice.

"You make valid statements. I approve of you joining the same team as your brother." said the third Hokage.

"Thanks a lot Sarutobi… I mean Lord Hokage." said Mitsuomi with a grin on his face.

"Don't worry about it. I'll let it go this time. Now leave before you miss your team." said the third Hokage with a smile on his face.

"Sure… See you around." said Mitsuomi with a small wave before disappearing using shunpo.

' **What was that technique? I felt no charkra behind it.'** thought the third Hokage surprised before returning to doing his paper work.

 **Ninja Academy**

As Mitsuomi was walking through the hall ways of the academy to reach his new teammates. "So this is it huh." muttered Mitsuomi to himself as he stood in front of the door that had his new teammates behind it.

As Mitsuomi opened the door, he sensed something coming at him from above him. He dodges the now identified board duster swiftly and calmly.

"Yo… Sup?" greeted Mitsuomi in lazy tone.

As he looked at his new teammates, he knew that they were each having their own thoughts about him. He smirked inwardly at that.

' **He was able to dodge it. Is he our sensei? But that can't be, he looks the same age as us.'** thought the spiked haired blonde boy.

' **Who is this hot guy?'** cooed the pink haired girl inwardly while cursing herself for thinking that his hot.

' **It can't be… can it...? If it is, what's he doing here?'** thought the raven haired boy in disbelief.

As Mitsuomi walked further into the classroom he was stopped when the blonde haired boy jumped in front of Mitsuomi.

"Who are you?" questioned the spiked haired blonde.

"Its only right if the person who asks gives their name first." said Mitsuomi calmly while a smirk makes its way onto his face.

The blonde haired boy put his hand behind his head while grinning sheepishly before replying. "Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage." replied the now revealed Naruto with a huge a grin on his face.

' **So** _ **he's**_ **the one…'** thought Mitsuomi.

"Mitsuomi… Mitsuomi Hyuga Takayanagi Uchiha." said Mitsuomi, laughing inwardly at the shocked faces of two of his teammates.

"How can you be a Hyuga if your eye color is indigo? A Hyuga has white eyes." stated a confused and shocked Naruto.

"That's because-." said Mitsuomi before being interrupted.

"His byakugan would only show when he activates it. As you heard he's not only a Hyuga but also an Uchiha and Takayanagi, so it's only obvious that he would look different." interrupted the raven haired boy.

"How do you know that Sasuke?" questioned the pink haired girl.

"Are you going to interrupt me again or are going to let me tell her how you know?" questioned Mitsuomi

"Hn…" was Sasuke's only reply.

Mitsuomi paying no mind to Sasuke's behavior replied: "Sasuke and I are brothers." stated Mitsuomi simply.

"You and Sasuke are brothers?" questioned the pink haired pink haired in disbelief.

"Yes Sakura, Mitsuomi is my brother." said Sasuke in annoyance while inwardly he was happy at seeing his brother again.

"Oh…" said Sakura sadly in a low tone at how Sasuke answered her.

"Is that how you greet your brother who you haven't seen in 4 years?" questioned Mitsuomi as he walked past Naruto towards Sasuke.

"So how am I supposed to greet you then?" questioned Sasuke arrogantly while standing up from his desk.

Mitsuomi continues to walk to Sasuke, while Naruto and Sakura look unsure of what to do. Once Mitsuomi got in front of Sasuke he closed his eyes.

"Like this." whispered Mitsuomi as a smirk makes its way onto his face.

Once Mitsuomi eyes were open, they were no longer indigo but the blazing red sharingan with 3 tomoes. Sasuke's eyes widen for a bit before it went back to a neutral look and looked away. A smirk was brought onto Mitsuomi's face.

"I take it you haven't awakened your sharingan?" stated Mitsuomi.

Sasuke looks down unable to answer Mitsuomi. Mitsuomi puts a hand on his shoulder making him look at him. "Don't worry about it, you'll awaken it soon." assured Mitsuomi with a grin as he deactivated his sharingan.

"Yeah…" said Sasuke with a small smile on his face.

Their moment was interrupted when the door opened and a guy with gravity-defying spiky silver hair wearing the normal jonin attire with his headband going diagonally across his face over his right eye.

"Yo… Meet me on the roof top." The silver haired jonin said boredly before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

As the cloud of smoke disappeared everyone stayed still until Mitsuomi took his hand off Sasuke's shoulder and turned around and started walking towards the door. As he arrived in front of the door he stood still for a few moments before disappearing.

The three others looked at where their teammate was for a minute before Sakura started getting out of her stupor and told her two other teammates to go to the roof top to which they nodded and walked out the room with her.

 **Roof Top**

When Mitsuomi appeared on the roof top of the academy he saw his sensei leaning against the rail while reading an orange book. When Kakashi noticed he wasn't the only one on the roof top, he looked up from his book and saw that his newly fourth member who looked at him with a calculating gaze before he sat on the steps waiting for the others to arrive. A few minutes later Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura arrived and took a seat on the steps. Naruto and Sakura sitting in the middle while Mitsuomi took the right and Sasuke took the left.

Once they got settled Kakashi look at them for a moment then started "Lets start with introductions, like saying your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." said Kakashi.

"Why don't you start sensei." said Sakura.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake; I have likes and dislikes, hobbies… I have those too and dreams for the future… well none of your concern." said Kakashi boredly while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura thought **'They only thing we learnt was his name.'** while Mitsuomi just smirked.

"Your turn pinky." said Kakashi. Sakura looked angrily at her sensei before shrugging it off and started her introduction. "My name is Sakura Haruno; my likes are… (Looks at Sasuke.), my hobbies are… (Looks at Sasuke and squeals), my dreams for the future… (Looks at Sasuke and squeals even louder) and I hate Ino-pig and NARUTO!

Naruto looks at Sakura shocked that she said his name so loud when she mentioned her dislikes. Kakashi just sighed disapprovingly at what she did. Sasuke look away not interested in what she had to say while Mitsuomi closed and rubbed behind his ears since it started to hurt after Sakura's shout.

" **She's pathetic… how is she even a ninja?" said a voice in Mitsuomi's head.**

Mitsuomi sighs inwardly before answering **'To be honest I don't know but she could become a strong ninja if she stopped being fan-girl.' thought Mitsuomi as he answered the voice in his head.**

" **HAHAHA! You don't seriously believe that could happen... I mean none of your teammates have the potential you have, their all weak. Your sensei too… he might be stronger than the other three on your team but he's still weak." said the voice in his head mockingly.**

Mitsoumi sighs again before saying **'Yeah, yeah whatever you say HMitsuomi (means= Hollow Mitsuomi). Go and talk with Mugetsu or do something I can't talk now.' said Mitsuomi as he cuts the connection to HMitsuomi.**

As Mitsuomi opens his eyes, he sees Kakashi motioning for Naruto to start his introduction to which he nods excitingly with a huge grin on his face.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I love RAMEN! But I like it when Iruka-sensei takes me to Ichiraku Ramen. Dislikes are how long it takes to make instant ramen and when people look down and underestimate me. Hobbies are training and playing pranks. My dream is to become the Hokage and surpass the other Hokages and make everyone in the village acknowledge Me." said Naruto excitingly while grinning like an idiot.

" **Do you really believe that idiot can do it? Or is that idiot starting to spread his stupidity to you too." questioned HMitsuomi.**

Mitsuomi just rolled his eyes as he ignored HMitsuomi and continued to pay attention to rest of the introductions, not that he needed to, as it was just him and Sasuke left but he was interested in knowing what Sasuke's goals/dreams were. Kakashi waited for a few moments inwardly impressed with Naruto's dream before he motioned for Sasuke to give his introduction.

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds before he brought his hands to his face and leaned forward a bit so that his hands were covering his mouth and a bit of his nose "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have any likes but a lot of dislikes. I can't say I have a dream, but rather an ambition. That is to kill a certain man one day and resurrect my clan." said Sasuke emotionlessly.

Both Naruto and Sakura look at Sasuke but one in awe and worriedly while Mitsuomi just looked down at the ground and shook his head. Kakashi looked at Sasuke for a moment before motioning Mitsuomi to start his introduction.

Mitsuomi looked up supporting his head on his fist thinking this is his third time introducing himself before starting "My name is Mitsuomi Hyuga Takayanagi Uchiha. My likes are my sisters and brothers, Mugetsu and HMitsuomi even though he annoys me a lot, Yoruichi, Lisa, Mikasa, Asuna, Tifa, Giotto, Tenchi and the Vizards. Dislikes are people who are arrogant but don't have the power to back it up, people who underestimate me and look down me and betrayers. Hobbies are training, playing tag with Yoruichi and talking with Mugetsu and HMitsuomi. My dreams are to resurrect my clan and stop Sasuke from killing the person he wants to kill **and killing Sosuke Aizen**." said Mitsuomi but said the last part in his head.

After Mitsuomi gave his introduction Kakashi was surprised and impressed at the introduction, surprised that he is from three clans and impressed about his dream. While Sasuke was scowling at what was said by his brother. Mitsuomi saw him scowling but paid no mind to him.

"Um… Mitsuomi how are you a Hyuga but your eyes are different?" questioned Kakashi curiously. He got his answer when Mitsoumi's eye started changing from indigo to the normal byakugan with veins bulging on the side of his eyes. When Kakashi saw it after the change he stunned and if it wasn't for the face mask he jaw would be on the Mitsuomi saw he started chuckling and said "And there's your answer." answered Mitsuomi still chuckling, while after a few minutes Kakashi got over it and just as he was going to ask a question he was cut off by Mitsuomi "I can activate the sharingan too." said Mitsuomi as if reading his mind, while deactivating the byakugan and then activating the activating the sharingan in its fully matured form. **'He's sharingan is fully matured already. He's just like Itachi, Lord Hokage, it looks like you were right when I had a surprising new member on my team.' thought Kakashi surprised and impressed at his new students abilities.**

"That's all for introductions today. We start our mission tomorrow." said Kakashi.

"What kind of mission?" asked Naruto excitingly?

"There is something just the five of us are going to do." answered Kakashi.

"What? What?" asked Naruto excitingly rocking up and down.

"A survival exercise. I'll be your opponent, but it won't just be an exercise. This is an extremely difficult test that has a 66% failure rate." answered Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura gasped while Sasuke was wide eyed and Mitsuomi just looked on boredly waiting for the rest of info for the _mission._

"What happens if we fail?" questioned Naruto nervous about failing.

"You'll all be going back to the academy." answered Kakashi, while smirking inwardly at the shocked faces. "Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 8am and don't be late. One more thing don't eat breakfast or you'll throw everything up." said Kakashi before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

" **Or more like you'll be the one throwing up weakling." said HMitsuomi darkly to which brought a smile to Mitsuomi's face.**

As soon as Kakashi left Naruto asked Sakura to go on a date to which Sakura screamed no and hit him on the head and then went to Sasuke and asked him on a date to which he ignored and started walking away until heard someone call and stopped once he noticed it was Mitsuomi who called him and turned around to face him.

"How many bedrooms does your apartment have?" asked Mitsuomi.

"I have two bedrooms. Why?" said Sasuke.

"Because I'm going to be staying there." said Mitsuomi.

"Do you know where the apartment is?" questioned Sasuke.

"No, but I'll find it by locating your chakra. Why don't come with me to the Hyuga compound since I know you haven't been there since the massacre?" offered Mitsuomi.

"No." was all Sasuke said before he continued walking.

"Suit yourself." was the last thing Mitsuomi said before disappearing.

 **Hyuga Compound**

As Mitsuomi was walking he came to the entrance gate of the Hyuga compound where a guard came to him and asked "Who are you? And what is your purpose here?" demanded the guard.

' **Really? Again?'** was all Mitsuomi thought before answering "Mitsuomi Hyuga Takayanagi Uchiha." replied Mitsoumi boredly.

"Welcome back Lord Mitsuomi. Sorry for not recognizing you earlier." said the guard before bowing then opening the gate for him.

"Don't worry. No harm done." said Mitsuomi with a smile on his face, as he was stopped when a voice called out to him that made him stop and turn around to face the person who called him. As he turned around he came face to face with a person he hasn't seen in four years.

"Hinata." said Mitsuomi with smile on his face walked towards her, while walking toward her he took note that her hair still ended at her shoulders and that she was wearing a beige colored jacket which seemed a tad bit big for her with her headband around her neck and she was wearing blue pants and blue ninja scandals. Once he reached her he gave her a hug to which she returned hastily.

Once the hug ended he look down at her face since he was taller than her and said "Long no see sis. I missed you." said Mitsuomi still with a smile on his face.

"I missed you too brother. When did you get here?" asked Hinata happily to see her brother after such a long time.

"This morning actually, and I am a ninja now too, I'm on Sasuke's team." replied Mitsuomi. As he looked at Hinata after mentioning _**his**_ name he saw that she looked a little sad so to take her mind off him he asked "How was your day?" asked Mitsuomi wanting to take her mind off Sasuke.

"It was great because you came back and because I'm genin and I met my sensei today." answered Hinata happily with a smile on her face. As Mitsuomi and Hinata were walking towards the front door they spoke about random topics until they got to the front door and Mitsuomi opened let Hinata enter first then entered after her and closed the door behind him. They took off their ninja scandals and put slippers on and started walking through the house until they saw their father. Once they reached him they stopped in front of him.

"Good-evening father." greeted Hinata their father with a slight bow.

"Good-evening father." greeted Mitsuomi with a small wave.

"Good-evening…" greeted Hiashi looking at both of them to see who he was greeting and when he saw those indigo colored which he knew was only on one person, his only son, Mitsuomi.

"Mitsuomi is that really you?" asked Hiashi stunned as he never expected to see his son today.

"Yes, it is me father." answered Mitsuomi with a grin. A second after Mitsuomi replied he was given a hug by his father. While being hugged by his father, Mitsuomi saw a girl who looked about 10-years old with the pale lavender eyes of the Hyuga, long brown colored hair. She was none other than Hanabi Hyuga, Mitsuomi and Hinata's younger sister. Mitsuomi let go of his father and walked past him and called "Hanabi."

As Hanabi turned around to look who was calling her name she saw a person she never thought she would see again her big brother. "MITSUOMI!" screamed Hanabi completely forgetting how a Hyuga should act and ran to her brother. When she got in front of Mitsuomi she stop straightened herself out and acted like a Hyuga but with grin on her face.

"Hey lil sis… I see my little firecracker grew up a bit." greeted Mitsoumi with smile happy to see his younger sister.

Hanabi blushed at the compliment before replying "Never mind that… Where have you been the last four years?" questioned Hanabi with a frown on her face and looked unhappy.

"I was on a training trip so I couldn't come home. I am sorry for not visiting or writing a letter to you guys." answered Mitsuomi apologetically.

"Are you leaving again or are you staying?" questioned Hanabi with a look in her eyes hoping her brother would stay.

"I'm staying but I'll be living with Sasuke." answered Mitsuomi giving her a smile.

"Why can't you and Sasuke live here in the Hyuga compound with us? I'm sure father won't mind." questioned Hanabi sadly because her big brother won't be staying with them.

"I won't mind having you and Sasuke staying here." stated Hiashi with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, you guys can stay here… you guys are family after all." said Hinata with small blush on her face thinking about Sasuke staying here.

"The only reason you want them to stay here is because you like Sasuke." teased Hanabi, while laughing at how red Hinata's face got while Mitsuomi and Hiashi chuckled at the scene.

"I appreciate the offers but Sasuke wants to live in his own place. I'm sorry. But we'll still get to see each other when I'm off and not training." reassured Mitsuomi as he hugged Hanabi since she was sad after what he said.

"You better or else I won't forgive you no matter how many times you ask for it." stated Hanabi mocked seriously while crossed her arms over her chest.

' **She reminds me a bit off mom.' thought Mitsuomi with a sad smile.** Hanabi saw his expression change and thought she did something wrong.

"What's wrong big brother? Was it something I said?" questioned Hanabi worriedly she made her brother sad.

"Nothing is wrong firecracker. I was just thinking..." answered Mitsuomi with a smile while ruffling Hanabi hair.

"Mitsuomi." called Hiashi; Mitsuomi stopped ruffling Hanabi's hair and looked towards his father.

"Yes father." said Mitsuomi giving his father his full attention.

"Have you heard about the Uchiha clan?" questioned Hiashi sadly.

"Yes I have, and who did it too." answered Mitsuomi with a sad smile looking down.

"So what are you going to do?" questioned Hiashi while Hinata and Hanabi looked confused thinking what their father meant, Mitsuomi knew full well what his father meant.

"I don't want to get revenge for what he did, but I want to bring him back to the Leaf village so he can help Sasuke and I rebuild the Uchiha clan." answered Mitsuomi seriously, while his sisters looked at him shocked and his father had a small smile on face.

' **Big/brother.' thought Hanabi and Hinata.**

' **That's my boy. Himiko (AN: Himiko Hyuga is Mitsuomi/Hanabi/Hinata's mother), Mikoto (AN: Mikoto Uchiha is Mitsuomi/Itachi/Sasuke's mother) and Saya (AN: Saya Takayanagi is Mitsuomi/Masataka/Natsuko/Schniezel's mother) he really does have all three your personalities.' thought Hiashi with smile on his face.**

"Its getting late and I have to leave now because I have a test tomorrow." said Mitsuomi as hugged Hinata and Hanabi and then shook his father hand.

"When will we see you again big brother?" asked Hanabi as she, Hinata and their father walked Mitsuomi to the compound gates.

"Soon… when I have free time or not training firecracker." said Mitsuomi a bit teasingly.

"Stop calling me that big brother you meanie!" screamed Hanabi with her arms crossed and cheeks puffed out while Mitsuomi laughed at her while Hinata and Hiashi just smiled.

"Well… good night… see you guys." said Mitsuomi as he walked away from the gates and used _Shunpo._

' **Big brother is so cool.' thought Hanabi amazed at how her brother disappeared in thin air.**

' **Was that a** _ **Shunshin**_ **? But I didn't sense any chakra behind it.' thought Hiashi amazed that his could do high level jutsu at his age.**

This is my first time writing fanfiction so please tell me how it is. I'll explain how Mitsoumi is related to all of them later in the story. The story will be a bit different from the actual anime so please don't criticize me since this is fanfiction. Hinata will be a bit OOC but not entirely OOC as well as other characters. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: Survival Test and Truth

' **Thought'**

" **Kyuubi/HMitsuomi/Hollow talking"**

' **Kyuubi/HMitsuomi/Hollow/Zanpakuto thought'**

" _Jutsu/kido"_

"Speaking"

" _Zanpakuto talking"_

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto or any other anime used in this story.

Chapter 2- Survival test and Truth

 **Mindscape**

As Mitsuomi woke up, he stretched and yawned not aware of the person in front of him. Once all the sleep was out him he noticed that his was not in his bedroom anymore but on the Great Canyon facing countless skyscrapers (it looks like the Choice battle arena). He looked up and saw an indigo colored sun with a lightning bolt in the middle. He turned away from the sun to look at how the lightning bolts ran through the violet clouds.

' **I'm here again... I wonder who brought me here. HMitsuomi or Mugetsu?' thought Mitsuomi still a bit tired.**

" **Mornin' King." greeted HMitsuomi with a huge grin on face. HMitsuomi had the same hairstyle as Mitsuomi just pale white in color but his hair was longer than Mitsuomi's ending at the middle of his back. His eyes had black sclera with yellow iris. He was wearing white shinigami robes with squad 13's vice-captain badge.**

"Morning to you too. Was it you who brought me here?" questioned Mitsuomi irritatingly since he was having a wonderful sleep.

" **Mugetsu did… I thinks he wants to talk to you or something, but afterwards we're going to have a quick little spar." said HMitsuomi darkly, eager to fight Mitsoumi since it has been a long time since they fought each other.**

"Yeah whatever… so where is Mugetsu?" asked Mitsuomi since he knew if Mugetsu really called him, he wouldn't keep him waiting. HMitsuomi was about to say something but turned around towards one of the spikes on the canyon where a lightning bolt struck took from of a teenage boy who looked about seventeen years old with ragged black colored hair with sun kissed yellow streaks in it. He is wearing a dark violet robe-like overcoat with a hood, with a white stripe going from the bottom of the sleeves to the center of the hood on both sides. Steel tipped boats and his eyes were blazing red Mangekyo sharingan which had a red spiral with black surrounding it in the left eye and a black spiral with red surrounding it in the right eye, before returning back to his normal bright yellow eyes with a lightning bolt as a pupil.

"Yo Mugetsu." greeted Mitsuomi calmly with a small smile.

" _Mitsuomi." said Mugetsu in a monotone voice._

"What did you call me here for?" asked Mitsuomi curiously.

" _Was it a wise decision to join the Village Hidden in the Leaf?" questioned Mugetsu._

"Yes it was… but lets talk about this some other time Mugetsu, I have to get ready for the test today." said Mitsuomi.

" _*sighs*… you always do this… but its fine, I'll just watch how it unfolds." said Mugetsu as he turned around and looked up at the sky._

"I'm sorry Mugetsu." apologized Mitsuomi sincerely.

" _For what?" questioned Mugetsu as he took a quick glance at Mitsuomi before looking at the sky again._

"For not using your power and not talking to you as much as I used too." answered Mitsuomi.

" _It's fine. It was part of the deal anyway." said Mugetsu with shrug._

"Yeah it was… anyway I'll probably talk to you later. See you." said Mitsuomi with salute before fading away from his mindscape.

" _I only hope that you making the right decision and that you don't end up becoming like_ _ **him**_ _." said Mugetsu to himself before disappearing in a flash of lightning._

 **Sasuke and Mitsuomi home**

As Mitsuomi opened he's eyes he saw that he was no longer in his mindscape but in his new room. He got out of bed and walked towards the curtains and opened them. He had to close his eyes because of the light but his eyes quickly got adjusted to the light. He made his bed and went to the bathroom to clean him up. Afterwards he put clothes identical to what he had on yesterday except that he had the Leaf village metal plate of the headband sewn on the left leg of his pants and he had three ruby red earrings pierced into each ear (same as the Mitsuomi from Tenjou Tenge.). After he put the earrings into each ear he put on two cotton wristbands on each of his wrists. The wristbands were purple with white flames on the edges and an "X" in the middle. He checked if he had everything he needed for day before leaving the apartment.

 **Training Ground 7**

When Mitsuomi arrived at Training Ground 7, he saw his teammates sitting under a tree waiting for him and their sensei to arrive. When he got to the where they were they all looked at him and he gave a small smile in return.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screeched Sakura.

"No I'm not late. Kakashi hasn't arrived yet." stated Mitsuomi as a matter of fact.

"But Kakashi-sensei said that we were supposed to be here at 8am but you came at 9 Am." argued Sakura trying to get Mitsuomi to admit that he was late.

"So what if I came late… I knew Kakashi wasn't going come at 8 so I took my time coming here." said Mitsuomi as he took out a scroll from on one of his pockets.

"What are you going to do with that?" questioned Naruto pointing at the scroll.

"Something awesome." answered Mitsuomi with a grin, seeing as he got all three his teammates attention. Mitsuomi unsealed the contents in the scroll. What came out the scroll was a variety of different kinds of foods.

"RAMEN!" exclaimed Naruto as he rushed to the dish of ramen but before he got there Sakura hit him on his head.

"Stupid Naruto, sensei told us not to eat." said Sakura angrily to Naruto.

"B-But I'm hungry." whined Naruto with a pout on his face.

"NARUTO!" exclaimed Sakura while cracking her knuckles.

"O-Okay Sakura I won't eat anything." stuttered Naruto nervously not wanting to get punched by Sakura.

"Suit yourself, since I bought ramen especially for you Naruto since you like it a lot." said Mitsuomi while he smirked as he saw the conflict look on Naruto's face.

"I-I can't… I'm sorry." said Naruto sadly since he really wanted to eat but he didn't want to face Sakura's wrath for disobeying sensei's orders.

"If you eat I'll make sure Sakura doesn't hit you." said Mitsuomi smirking as he saw the look of hope in Naruto's eyes.

"Really?" asked Naruto hopeful that he would get to eat the food of Gods: Ramen.

"You have my word. _Bakudo 1: Sai_." said Mitsuomi as he saw Sakura's arms go behind her back stuck together and when she tried to stand she fell forward on her face which brought a chuckle to her teammates.

"What's happening to me?!" exclaimed Sakura fearfully.

"Nothing really, I just used kido to bind you so Naruto can eat." stated Mitsuomi with a smirk.

"Let me go!" screamed Sakura angrily.

"No… not until we eat finish first. Sasuke, want to join us?" asked Mitsuomi.

"No." answered Sasuke, but as he said that he's stomach growled to which he's got red of embarrassment to which both Mitsuomi and Naruto chuckled at. Mitsuomi motioned for Sasuke to come over to them and eat to which he nodded and walk over to them. While they were eating Sasuke asked "What's kido?"

"Kido is a form of shinigami combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hado for direct attacks, and Bakudo for battle support." explained Mitsuomi.

"But I never heard of ninja using kido before. Is it clan techniques?" asked Naruto curiously.

"That's because ninja cannot use them and it isn't clan techniques either." answered Mitsuomi while taking a bite of his rice ball and sip from his cola.

"But how can you use it if you're a ninja?" questioned Naruto

"It is because I am a shinigami." answered Mitsuomi while thinking **'A rogue shinigami… but they don't need to know that.'**

"You're a s-shinigami?" asked Naruto disbelievingly wide-eyed.

"Yes I am… but if you don't mind I'd like to eat before the food gets cold." answered Mitsuomi before taking another bite of his rice ball.

"Sure." said Naruto before eating the ramen brought for him.

As Mitsuomi, Naruto and Sasuke were eating they spoke or mostly Naruto spoke about random topics. After they ate Mitsuomi released Sakura. Mitsoumi offered her food to which she accepted and ate of it. Two hours later Kakashi arrived to find his team sitting under the tree peacefully and quietly.

"Hey." greeted Kakashi casually with a wave.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Naruto/Sakura while Sasuke grunted his greeting and Mitsoumi narrowed his at his sensei.

"Can you tell us about the test already." demanded Mitsoumi a little pissed that he had wait two hours for his sensei to arrive.

"Sure." said Kakashi as he pulled out three bells from his back pouch and held it up in front of him. "The goal of this test is to get these bells from me."

"But there are only three bells and four of us." stated Sakura nervously trying to figure out what's the catch.

"That's right, so only three of you can pass. The person who doesn't get a bell by noon fails and gets tied to the post while that person watches us eat and goes back to the academy." stated Kakashi seriously to which he got four nods. "Ready. Start." commanded Kakashi as he saw Sasuke, Sakura and Mitsuomi jump away and Naruto just standing there.

"Now it's just you and me Kakashi-sensei, one on one." Said Naruto as Kakashi just looked at boredly and reach for his back pouch and took out a book. Naruto took that as an insult and ran towards him saying "I'm going to pulverize you." He brought back he's right arm for punch which Kakashi dodged easily. He then attempted to kick Kakashi to which ducked under it to which Kakashi ended up behind him, Kakashi brought he's hands together into the tiger-seal and thrust he's fingers into Naruto's behind. Naruto screamed as he jumped through the air and almost flew into Mitsuomi, who was observing the match from above but used _Shunpo_ to getout of the way.

"To use such a move… he must not be taking this seriously." muttered Mitsuomi looking down at Kakashi.

" **Then make him take this seriously." said HMitsuomi darkly while giving a dark chuckle.**

"I guess I should… but this test is about teamwork after all." muttered Mitsuomi before he _Shunpoed_ down in front of Kakashi who looked surprised or at least it looked like it considering how his eye widened at Mitsuomi's arrival.

' **How did he here so fast without me noticing?' thought Kakashi questionably.**

"I know the purpose of this test is to see if we can work as team, but I'll still take those bells away from you myself." said Mitsuomi a bit arrogantly with his hands in his pockets.

' **So he's intelligent too huh…' thought Kakashi as he looked at Mitsuomi with a calculating gaze.**

"Then why aren't you trying to get the bells with your teammates?" questioned Kakashi.

"Because I want to see how strong you really are for myself." answered Mitsuomi as he used _Shunpo_ to get in front of Kakashi and put he's hands on his stomach, before Kakashi could react Mitsuomi muttered " _Hakka Soudou Sho (Eight-Way Fracus Blast)"_ , as Mitsuomi finished saying the techniques name Kakashi got blasted a few meters away from Mitsuomi. Meanwhile he's teammates were looking at the scene wide-eyed.

' **What was that technique and how is he so fast?' questioned Naruto inwardly as he still shocked at what happened.**

' **He managed to take Kakashi-sensei down so easily.' thought Sakura still shocked too at what happened.**

' **How strong are you actually brother if you are able to take a jonin down just like that?' questioned Sasuke shocked too at what happened.**

' **So that's the Takayanagi clan secret taijutsu techniques.' thought Kakashi painfully as clutched his mid-section which hurt from the technique as he got up from the ground.**

"I hope you will start taking this seriously now." said Mitsuomi seriously as Kakashi brought a kunai from he's pouch and got into fighting stance. Mitsuomi used _Shunpo_ to appear in front of Kakashi and brought his leg up for a kick aimed for Kakashi's head to which he narrowly ducked under it. Seeing an opening Kakashi went in for a slash with his kunai only for it to go right-through Mitsuomi. "Too slow." muttered Mitsuomi behind Kakashi as he put his index finger on his shoulder blade " _Byakurai"_ muttered Mitsuomi as a bolt of white lightning came out of his index finger and went right-through Kakashi's shoulder blade and came out through his chest, to which brought a shocked wide-eyed Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. After the kido ended Kakashi took a few steps forward before turning into a log. Seeing Kakashi turn into log brought faces of relief to everyone except Mitsuomi who was now looking around trying to sense where Kakashi is. As Mitsuomi stood looking around, he sensed something coming from down below, as Mitsuomi looked down he saw Kakashi coming out, as Kakashi came out he brought his fist up for a uppercut to which Mitsuomi jumped back into the air just dodging the punch. As Mitsuomi stood in the air he looked at Kakashi who had his headband lifted up to see his sharingan.

' **So he finally brought it out huh…' thought Mitsuomi with a smirk on his face.**

' **Wow… Mitsuomi/brother is really strong.' thought Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke.**

Mitsuomi disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto scaring him and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder before disappearing again, this time with Naruto leaving a surprised Kakashi.

' **How strong are you really Mitsuomi?' questioned Kakashi as he pulled his headband over his eye again.**

As Mitsuomi and Naruto reappeared, they appear behind Sakura which shocked and surprised her.

"How did you get here so fast?" questioned Sakura still in shock pointing at Mitsuomi.

"Don't worry about it… just grab my hand." answered Mitsuomi as he stretched his hand out to her. Before she could she ask why Mitsuomi grabbed her and Naruto's hand and used _Shunpo_ to disappear. When they reappeared, they appeared behind Sasuke which surprised him before he brought his face to normal.

"Don't do that without letting me know again!" shouted Naruto/Sakura angrily.

"It wasn't that bad… don't make such a noise or do you guys want Kakashi to find us?" questioned Mitsuomi to which they covered their mouths and nodded no.

"Why have you gathered us all here brother?" questioned Sasuke seriously.

"To pass this survival test." answered Mitsuomi confusing them.

"Why do you need us to pass this test?" questioned Naruto clearly confused since he knew Mitsuomi could it by himself.

"Because this test is about teamwork. It doesn't matter if I got the bells by myself… I'd still fail along with the rest of you guys." answered Mitsuomi.

"But there are only three bells, even if we use teamwork one of us will still fail." stated Sakura worriedly thinking if she is the one who's not going to get a bell.

"Then you three will get the bells and pass while I'll fail." said Mitsuomi with a smile getting gasps and shocked faces from his teammates.

"Are you sure? But then won't be a ninja anymore." said Naruto shocked that this person who barely knew them except Sasuke would do this for them.

"Yes, but if we keep having this conversation we'll all fail… so do you want hear the plan I have to make us pass?" questioned Mitsuomi seriously to which he got nods. Mitsuomi explained the plan he had in mind to them to which they paid fully attention too. After he explained the plan to them, he created six shadow clones to which he got a shocked look from Naruto.

"You can make shadow clones too?" questioned Naruto surprised while Mitsuomi just nodded in return.

"You know what to do." said Mitsuomi to the clones and got nods in return before they all left using _Shunpo._

"Let's begin the plan." said Mitsuomi seriously getting nods from his teammates. Mitsuomi created a shadow clone and told Sakura to stay with it to which she nodded.

"Get ready…" said Mitsuomi as he got the memories of the clones that dispelled themselves after preparing the traps. Mitsuomi put a barrier around Sasuke concealing his presence and chakra. Sakura and the clone disappeared using shunpo to get to the first trap. **(AN: I will be referring to the clone of Mitsuomi that would with Sakura as clone.)** Mitsuomi and Naruto stood behind the tree that separated them from the open training field.

"Remember… the moment you go into the field create shadow clones and have half of them Henge (transform) into Me." said Mitsuomi to Naruto to which got a nod. "After you have done that I'll create twenty of my clones and have them mix in with yours, while half of my clones will Henge into you." explained Mitsuomi to which he got a nod from Naruto.

Naruto walked past the tree and brought his fingers up into a cross _"Multi-shadow clone jutsu!"_ said Naruto as the training field was filled with Naruto's and Mitsuomi's.

" _Shadow clone jutsu."_ said Mitsuomi as twenty clones appeared with ten looking like the castor and the other ten looking like Naruto. "You know what to do… make sure not get dispelled." To which Mitsuomi got nods from the clones before they shunpo to get into position.

' **He can make shadow clones too… or is it Naruto using Henge and shadow clones?' thought Kakashi** as he analyzed the clones… **'All of them have the same chakra signature as Naruto except a few but their still similar to Naruto's chakra.' thought Kakashi.** As the clones surrounded Kakashi and got into position, the first round of clones ran towards him on all sides. As one the clones reached Kakashi, he tried to punch Kakashi but Kakashi dodged it with ease before giving it a chop to the back of the head making it disappear. The other clones threw kunai and shuriken at him but substituted himself with a clone. As Kakashi was defeating clone after clone, he was unprepared for the multitude of kunai, shuriken, knives and senbon coming towards him from the trees and jumped into the air narrowly dodging it. **'Damn it… I was so close.' thought Sakura** before disappearing with clone to the next trap. As Kakashi dodged the weapons Mitsuomi appeared in front him and attempted to kick Kakashi in the ribs, but Kakashi substituted himself with one of the Naruto clones and ended up letting that clone get destroyed. And so it went on with Kakashi destroying, blocking and dodging the clones of Mitsuomi and Naruto while dodging the traps that came from the trees and when Mitsuomi released Sasuke from the barrier catching Kakashi off-guard which got him hit with the Fireball jutsu. The alarm clock rang signaling that the test was over and all the remaining clones on the field dispelled and left only the original Naruto and Mitsuomi and Sasuke, while Sakura appeared with clone. Clone disappeared upon returning Sakura to the field with her teammates.

"Come out from under the ground Kakashi!" shouted Mitsuomi looking at ground where Kakashi was with his byakugan activated. A few moments later a cloud of smoke appeared in front of Mitsuomi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, after the smoke disappeared, it revealed Kakashi to be there silent for a moment before clearing his throat "You… pass." said Kakashi with an eye smile while getting confused looks from everyone except Mitsuomi.

"H-How d-id we pass if we didn't get the bells?" questioned Sakura clearly confused as her other two teammates. "Or did we…" said Mitsuomi as he snapped his fingers and the bells on Kakashi's hip shattered and everyone except Mitsuomi looked shocked at what happened and showed everyone the real bells in his hand.

"You took the bells from me when you hit me with that move when you suddenly appeared in front of me." stated Kakashi to which he got a nod from Mitsuomi. "Anyway you four are now members of team 7, but remember there'll be a lot of hardships from now on but remember this… In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." said Kakashi with a smile.

After Kakashi told that they passed and gave them a short speech they ate lunch together with everyone asking Mitsuomi once in while how is he so strong. After they ate Kakashi told them to meet him here at 7am every morning or at the bridge before disappearing in a cloud. Naruto attempted to ask Sakura out to which she screamed no and then she attempted to ask Sasuke out to he ignored her and called Mitsuomi to which he looked at him.

"Should I get take-outs or are you going to cook?" asked Sasuke

"Get take-outs and buy a few groceries because I might cook tomorrow." answered Mitsuomi as he threw his wallet to Sasuke to which he easily caught it and left the training grounds.

"Naruto, I'd like to talk with you for a moment." said Mitsuomi to which Naruto looked surprised as he was thinking what Mitsuomi wanted to talk to him about.

"Sure… what's up?" asked Naruto, curious to know what he wanted to talk about.

"I want to talk about your parents and nine-tailed Fox." said Mitsuomi as he received a shocked wide-eyed look from Naruto.

 **Hokage Tower**

As the 3rd Hokage was doing paperwork a cloud of smoke appeared in front of his desk and it revealed itself to be Kakashi and Kakashi took a step forward after smoke disappeared.

"Your report." stated Sarutobi more than questioned to Kakashi.

"Team 7… pass." reported Kakashi to which brought a smile to Sarutobi's face.

"So they did well I take it?" questioned Sarutobi to which Kakashi nodded "Better than I expected them to do." said Kakashi.

"May I ask you something Lord Hokage?" asked Kakashi to which he got a nod. "Who exactly is Mitsuomi Hyuga Takayanagi Uchiha?" questioned Kakashi to which Sarutobi looked surprised for moment before answering "Mitsuomi is the son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, Hiashi and Himiko Hyuga and Isshin and Saya Takayanagi and heir to the Hyuga and Takayanagi clan too." To say Kakashi was shocked was understatement, he was beyond that. "But how is he able to have SIX parents?" questioned Kakashi not being able to believe what was being said.

"The circumstances surrounding Mitsuomi's birth is top secret. Only his parents or Mitsuomi himself would know, so if you want to know more about it, you should ask them." answered Sarutobi getting a nod from Kakashi before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 **With Mitsuomi and Naruto**

"My parents and the nine-tailed Fox?" questioned Naruto more to himself than anybody.

"Yes, your mother The Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki and your father the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze also known as the 4th Hokage and you being the nine-tails jinchuriki." said Mitsuomi looking at Naruto's shocked face.

"Kushina… Minato… my parents…" struggled Naruto looking at the ground clenching his fist. "How do you know all this?" muttered Naruto questionly still looking at the ground wondering if this was all true or not.

"My mother spoke a lot about your mother when she was still alive. She told me that your mother was expecting a baby and they would name the baby Naruto, but since the nine-tails attacked the night of your birth, my mother always wondered if you were okay or if you survived that night and if you had, she wondered where were you so she could look after you since both your parents died that night and also because our mothers were best friends." answered Mitsuomi with a small sad smile on his face as Naruto looked up at him no more staring at the ground.

"So if what you are saying is true… my dad… the fourth hokage… sealed the nine-tails INTO ME!" said Naruto but shouted the last part furiously.

"I'm sure your dad had his reasons for sealing the kyuubi into you and I'm sure you will find out one day too." said Mitsuomi looking at Naruto as he still looked a bit angry. "But there's also a good thing about having the fox sealed inside you…" said Mitsuomi gaining Naruto's attention.

"And what is that?" questioned Naruto not believing that there's a good thing about having a demon fox in your belly.

"Limitless potential… if you can master and control its chakra you can become the strongest hokage the village has ever had." answered Mitsuomi as he got Naruto's undivided attention now after what he said.

"Really? I can become the strongest hokage" questioned Naruto eagerly.

"I can guarantee that… but lets pay the fox a visit." said Mitsuomi as Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"How are we going to do that?" questioned Naruto wondering how they were going to do it.

"Lift your jacket up and channel your chakra to your stomach." said Mitsuomi as Naruto did as instructed; a seal appeared around his stomach making Naruto go wide-eyed. "What is that?" questioned Naruto frantically looking at the seal on his stomach.

"That is the seal that is used to keep the Kyuubi trapped inside you." answered Mitsuomi walking towards Naruto. "Look into my eyes." said Mitsuomi as Naruto looked into Mitsuomi's eyes and everything went black.

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

As Naruto opened his eyes, he noticed he was in a sewer with ankle length water, as he looked around he saw water dripping from the pipes, but the thing that caught his attention the most was the large gate with a paper stuck in the middle of it with the kanji for seal on it.

"Where am I?" questioned Naruto more to himself than anyone.

"We're in your mindscape." answered Mitsuomi as he appeared next to him surprising him.

"Mindscape?" questioned Naruto confused making Mitsuomi sigh before telling him "In other words, where the kyuubi is. Remember I told you we were going to visit the Fox." answered Mitsuomi walking closer to the large gate with Naruto after him trying to catch up with Mitsuomi. As he caught up with Mitsuomi and that he saw that Mitsuomi was looking at the gate, seal or the darkness behind the gate with a calculating gaze. A few moments later both Naruto and Mitsuomi heard a growl and saw a blood red eyes with a slitted pupils. Next thing, they saw the claws slam against the gate producing a force making the water rise a bit and Naruto fall back, but he probably fell out of fearfulness while Mitsuomi stood there with neutral look on his face as his clothes and bangs blew wildly due to the force.

" **Look what we have here… my idiot of a container and an** _ **Uchiha**_ **." said Kyuubi revealing himself to them while hearing how he said Uchiha in a venomous tone.**

"Kyuubi…" said Mitsuomi with a smirk on his face.

' **So he's the reason why the village treats me the way they do.' thought Naruto clenching his fist.** Mitsuomi saw Naruto clenching his fist **'So he's still hurting because of what I've told him and now meeting the reason the village treated him badly… but who wouldn't be…' thought Mitsuomi feeling sorry for Naruto.** "Now for the reason we came gaining both here." said Mitsuomi gaining both Naruto and Kyuubi's attention.

" **Why have you come here?" questioned Kyuubi seriously.**

"To ask that you help me in training Naruto." answered Mitsuomi.

" **Why would I train my pathetic excuse of a container?" questioned Kyuubi getting a growl from Naruto in return.**

"Don't you want a strong container? Or do you want to die because of your containers weakness?" questioned Mitsuomi calmly with his ever present smirk on his face.

"What do you mean die?" questioned Naruto as he raised he's voice getting the two's attention.

"The seal on your stomach connects you two, it was meant for you to use his power but downside is if you die he'll die too." explained Mitsuomi getting a nod from Naruto and a growl from the Kyuubi. "Plus you don't have to do much, all you have to do is let him use your chakra." said Mitsuomi as he and the Kyuubi argued a bit before the reluctantly agreed to the training.

" **What is your purpose for training the brat?" questioned Kyuubi wanting to know what Mitsuomi was after.**

"A rival… and because we're the same." answered Mitsuomi gaining surprised looks from the Kyuubi and Naruto.

"What do you mean _we're the same_?" questioned Naruto to which Mitsuomi explained that he had hollow powers. The Kyuubi questioned Mitsuomi on what a hollow was, to which Mitsuomi explained to them what it was.

"Anyway, with this matter wrapped up we're going to start the training… meet me outside your mindscape and see you again Kyuubi." said Mitsuomi with a grin on his face as he started fading away. Once Mitsuomi was gone the Kyuubi went deeper in the cage and lie down and grunted to which Naruto fading away as well.

 **Training Ground 7**

As Naruto opened his eyes he saw Mitsuomi looking up at the sky drinking cola. Once Mitsuomi noticed Naruto awake he turned to face Naruto and grinned.

"Let the training begin." said Mitsuomi with a grin on face.

There's chapter 2… I apologize if the fight scene wasn't up to standard, it's my first fight scene and I'll try to improve it. There will be pairings, some might be obvious and some might not

… **R &R…**


	3. Chapter 3:C-rank Mission to Wave Country

' **Thought'**

" **Kyuubi/HMitsuomi/Hollow talking"**

' **Kyuubi/HMitsuomi/Hollow/Zanpakuto thought'**

" _Jutsu/kido"_

"Speaking"

" _Zanpakuto talking"_

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto or any other anime used in this story.

Chapter 3- C-rank mission to Wave Country

 **Training Ground 7**

It has been a month since Mitsuomi arrived in Konoha and became a ninja for the village and reunited with his siblings. At the moment we see Mitsuomi and a slightly different looking Naruto, this Naruto had longer spiky but tamed hair with two bangs framing the side of his face and with four going down the center of his face having the two inner bangs ending at the bridge of his nose and the outer two going just past his eyebrow. He grew in height also as he is now the same length as Mitsuomi. His clothes consisted of black pants with an orange stripe going down the side of the pants and kunai pouch strapped to his right leg and black belt with a large silver Uzumaki clan symbol buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with orange lining going down the sleeves, and black ninja sandals with deep orange colored flames lining it and silver plates protecting his shin and a metal knee. He has the Konoha headbands metal plate worn on the right side of his coat, and a pair of back fingerless gloves. Mitsuomi and Naruto stood staring at each other before speeding through hand seals before both stopping on the tiger seal.

" _ **Fire/Wind style: Great Fire/Wind Dragon jutsu!"**_ thought Mitsuomi/Naruto at the same time as Mitsuomi released the fire dragon and Naruto released the wind dragon. The dragons collided canceling each other out creating a crater where they collided. Suddenly Naruto appeared behind Mitsuomi bringing his leg up for a kick, but Mitsuomi catches his leg _"Hado 1: Sho."_ muttered Mitsuomi as he flicked his finger pushing Naruto away.

"Let's stop for today." said Mitsuomi as a white light surrounded them for a moment before fading away.

"How long were we in the _Void_?" inquired Naruto

"Six years." answered Mitsuomi, causing him to laugh at Naruto's shocked face. He remembered when he first used the jutsu with Naruto…

 **Flashback**

It's been a week since Mitsuomi started training Naruto and there hasn't been much progress except Naruto mastering tree walking and water walking. Mitsuomi sat on a layer of reishi in the air drinking cola as he watched his clone spar against the original Naruto and the clones of Naruto going over different katas and another few clones reading books.

' **I need to speed up his training.' thought Mitsuomi** as he slowly descended to the ground. As he reached the groundhe dispelled the clone that was sparing with Naruto making him sigh in relief and made his towards to Mitsuomi.

"We're speeding up the training." said Mitsuomi.

"Ok sure… but why?" inquired Naruto

"For you to be able to use Reiryoku." answered Mitsuomi

"But I am already using it." said Naruto as he knew to be able to use chakra you need the physical energy in your body and the spiritual energy in other words Reiryoku.

"I know there's Reiryoku in chakra, but that's not pure Reiryoku." said Mitsuomi.

"What's the difference between the Reiryoku in chakra and pure Reiryoku?" questioned Naruto

"This is…" answered Mitsuomi with a smirk on his face as he released Reiatsu bringing Naruto to his knees "What you can do with pure Reiatsu." As he saw Naruto started to choke, he stopped releasing Reiatsu and chuckled at Naruto gasping for air.

"Wow… Will I be able to do that too?" questioned Naruto after he finally caught his breath with excitement at the prospect of learning a new thing.

"In time you will… but before that you must be able to use and control your Reiatsu." explained Mitsuomi getting a nod from Naruto in return.

"So when do we start the training for me to be able to use and control my Reiatsu?" questioned Naruto curiously and eagerly.

"Immediately." answered Mitsuomi getting a surprised look from Naruto.

"B-But w-what abou-"

"Look into my eyes Naruto." interrupted Mitsuomi as Naruto wondered why he had to do it but did it anyway. As Naruto looked into Mitsuomi's eyes he saw how Mitsuomi's eyes changed from their normal indigo colored eyes to the sharingan with three tomoes and then to a spiral shaped sharingan, but before he could voice he's question about it Mitsuomi muttered " _Eien no Kūdō_ "(Eternal Void) as he's surroundings became black like an eternal void. Once he's vision came back to him he looked around and saw that he was in a void of nothingness and when he looked around for an exit, he saw that the darkness never ended.

"Mitsuomi?!" Naruto called out wondering where he is or where he went. "Yes." answered a voice behind him making him turn around only to jump back from shock. "DON'T DO THAT!" shouted Naruto making Mitsuomi laugh at him. "Where are we?" questioned Naruto as Mitsuomi stopped laughing.

"We are in a place that is between hell and earth." answered Mitsuomi seriously gaining a shocked expression from Naruto.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" shouted Naruto scared as hell of what he found out making Mitsuomi laugh more than before.

"I'm just messing with you… We are in my dimension, a dimension cut-off from the real world."

"What do you mean its cut-off from the real world?" questioned Naruto.

"Its runs on its own time axis… in other words one hour in the real world is a year in here." explained Mitsuomi boredly.

"Amazing… so that means my progress in training will be even faster." said Naruto with a huge grin on his face.

"Time to get serious." said Mitsuomi seriously as he placed his hand on Naruto's chest. As soon as Mitsuomi did that Naruto felt all of his strength vanishing and fell to the floor.

"W… what di…d you do?" Naruto struggled out while trying to get back to his feet.

"I sealed all of your chakra points including the chakra path that leads to the kyuubi so he won't interfere with what's going to happen." answered Mitsuomi seriously.

"What is going to happen?" questioned Naruto

"We'll stay in here until you can use and control your Reiatsu." answered Mitsuomi getting into fighting stance.

"WHAAAT! We can't stay here… what about our team and missions?" Naruto cried out hysterically, but that didn't last long as Mitsuomi suddenly punched him in the stomach letting him fly about a meter back. As Naruto struggled to get up from the punch and the affects of having his chakra sealed up didn't help either as he felt weaker than usual.

"What the hell was that for!?" shouted Naruto angry laced in his voice as he still clutched his stomach.

"Stop being such a brat… you've got two choices Naruto: either you awaken whatever spiritual power you have or you… die." stated Mitsuomi coldly releasing some Reiatsu making Naruto take a few steps back in fear as he knew that Mitsuomi was serious.

Naruto watched as Mitsuomi disappeared and reappeared right in front of him and kneed him in the face sending him back. As Naruto got over the pain in his face he brought he's hands up into the cross seal for the shadow clone jutsu but then realized that he couldn't use chakra and brought his hands back down. As he brought his hands down he got punched in the face sending him flying back.

"So you're still not taking this seriously" noted Mitsuomi as he held his right hand up in a fist "Then I guess you'll just have to die… _Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden(Bound Lightning)"_ As lightning gathered from his elbow down to his fist, Mitsuomi slammed his fist into the non- existent ground destroying and he watched as the lightning coursed its way through the ground on its way to Naruto.

As Naruto lay on the ground rubbing his jaw as he knew it was going to be swollen later and unaware of the lightning heading towards him. While lying he heard a chirping sound, deciding to see what it was. As Naruto got up he came face to face with a stream of lightning, unable to do anything the stream of lightning hit him making shouted out in a pain. Once the kido subsided Naruto slumped down to his knees slightly paralyzed from the technique.

' **Am I really going to die?'** thought Naruto as he saw Mitsuomi approach him.

When Mitsuomi reached Naruto, he grabbed Naruto by the neck lifting him into the air. As Naruto struggled to breath under the strong hold of Mitsuomi, he gazed into Mitsuomi's eyes and saw he's breath hitched for two reasons… one was for the cold and dark look in it… two was that he could see himself dying many times and in different ways.

"If you're not going to take this seriously… then die." said Mitsuomi in a cold and deadly voice as a hole suddenly appeared in front of them. Mitsuomi walked slowly towards the hole while holding Naruto by the neck. When he arrived to the edge he kept walking until he stood in the center above the hole. He stood there for there for about three minutes glaring at Naruto when he suddenly released his hold on Naruto making him fall into the hole. Mitsuomi watched on with cold and emotionless eyes as Naruto fall, paying no mind to his screaming.

" **Don't you think you were a bit hard on the guy… though I couldn't care less about such a weak ass person."** said HMitsuomi darkly while chuckling. Mitsuomi paid no mind to him as continued looking down into the dark hole.

As Naruto was falling deeper and deeper into the hole screaming long forgotten by as he it was useless. **'The first person who was actually nice with me and acknowledged me besides the old man and Iruka-sensei threw me into a hole to die.'** thought Naruto with a sad expression on his face before he remembered why he was actually thrown into the hole… was because he couldn't use he's Reiatsu. He remembered what Mitsuomi told about awakening was that he had to search for power deep within his soul. So Naruto closed his eyes trying to search for power deep within his soul.

Three years have since Mitsuomi and Naruto have entered the Void. We find Mitsuomi still standing in the middle of hole looking down into it.

" **Ya know he's dead right… lets get out of here already."** said HMitsuomi getting annoyed that he's other half wont leave. Mitsuomi paid no mind to HMitsuomi ranting as he continued looking down into the hole.

Six months later we find Mitsuomi in the same position drinking cola. As he finished the cola blue flames erupted around the cola can erasing its existence.

" **To use** _ **that**_ **flame for such a thing… you must really bored… what about fight to pass time?"**

"No… I was planning on leaving now anyway." said Mitsuomi as he turned around and started walking towards the edge. He didn't walk much until he saw a dim orange that started getting bigger and brighter. Mitsuomi used shunpo to get away just in time as the light of light of orange came out of the hole and landed a few meters away from Mitsuomi. When the light disappeared it revealed Naruto in a crouch position looking at the distorted object in his right hand before it disappeared.

' **What was that?'** questioned Mitsuomi as the distorted object disappeared. "So you finally decided to take this seriously." A smile just barely making its way onto his face as he felt Naruto releasing his Reiatsu.

"You got that right." said Naruto with new found strength he started his attack on Mitsuomi.

 **Flashback end**

"Watcha spacing out for?" asked Naruto as he saw the spaced out look on Mitsuomi.

"Its nothing. We should get going its almost time for us to meet up the rest." Mitsuomi said as he started walking away.

"Yeah… wait up" Naruto called out to Mitsuomi while catching up to him. Once he caught up with him they started their walk to their team.

 **With Sasuke and Sakura**

Meanwhile at the bridge we see Sasuke leaning against the railing with his arms folded brooding as usual and Sakura too leaning against the railing but watching the fish swim. Hearing foot steps approaching from the right, both Sasuke and Sakura looked in that direction only to their two other teammates arriving. When they got to the bridge Mitsuomi went to lean against the railing in between Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto sat on top of the railing. For the moment there was silence until…

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS LATE!? You two were supposed to be here an hour ago." Sakura yelled angrily at Mitsuomi and Naruto as they always came late. Mitsuomi ignored her yelling as he just spared her a glance before whipping out three colas from who knows where and offered one to Sasuke and Naruto to which they took and drank it making Sakura even more angry as a tick mark appeared on her forehead. Naruto seeing this tried to calm her down.

"Hey Sakura there's no need to so angry about it. As long as Mitsuomi and I don't arrive before sensei arrives it should be fine, shouldn't it?" Naruto asked while at the same time trying to calm her down.

"That's not the point-" Sakura was cut by a cloud of smoke appearing on the railing opposite them. As the cloud dispersed it revealed Kakashi in a crouching stance on the railing of the bridge.

"Hi ther-"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shouted angrily at her sensei.

"A black cat crossed my path on the way here so I had to take a detour." Kakashi explained as his student's sweatdropped.

"So what type of mission would we be doing today?" Naruto asked hoping they could get something better than what they got the past month.

"We'll see when we get there, won't we." Kakashi said more than questioned.

 **Mission Building**

When team 7 arrived at the mission building **(AN: Don't know the actual name)** they entered a room to receive their mission.

"Hey, your next mission can be to baby sit, help somebody with their garden, or yo-" Iruka said after they came into the room. He got cut off by a loud blonde.

"No! I'm tired of these little kid missions! We should be doing better missions!" yelled Naruto in a slightly calm voice doing an x with his arms.

"You just became genin! What makes you think we'll let you do a harder mission?!" yelled Iruka standing up from his chair.

"The fact that these missions suck. Come on, don't you want to be able to brag to the other villages that your genin can high-ranked missions?" said Mitsuomi trying to convince him that they were ready for high-ranking missions.

"Okay, we have a C-ranked mission that you guys can do. You will be an escort." said Sarutobi, as Naruto started bursting into questions while Sakura, Mitsuomi and Sasuke gave smiles in thanks.

"Will it be guarding a princess?! Or a king?! Or maybe-" Naruto questioned as he got cut off by Kakashi's over his mouth.

"Thank you Kakashi, you will be guarding a bridge builder to the Land of Waves. You may come in." said Sarutobi and then a drunken man walked in.

"Who are these brats? I thought you were going to assign proper shinobi to escort me?" he asked, suddenly the air around him thickened him and he felt killing intent directed towards him. Looking towards source of it he saw a black sclera with yellow iris eyed Mitsuomi with a sadistic grin on his face which promised death in many painful ways.

"I-I apologize for calling you brats, y-you guys are proper shinobi" pointing at Mitsuomi "or at least he is." he said as the killing intent and murderous graze vanished as if it wasn't there.

"I'm going to pummel you!" yelled Naruto lunging towards the bridge builder making Kakashi have to hold him back.

"I expect all of you to protect me with your lives. I have a very important job to do, and that means if you have to die for me I expect you do it." The bridge builder said taking a swig of sake.

"His name is Tazuna. You need to escort him, not kill him Naruto." Sarutobi said sending Naruto a glare.

"Psssh, like that runt will be able to kill me." Tazuna said, making an anime vein appear on Naruto and Mitsuomi's head.

"Take… that… back…" Naruto said in calm yet deadly tone releasing some Reiatsu making Tazuna flinch and step back slightly in fear. "TAKE THAT BACK!" yelled Naruto breaking the hold Kakashi had on him releasing a bit more Reiatsu making drop his bottle of sake.

"Okay, I take back what I said!" said Tazuna in slight high-pitched voice thinking **'I should watch what I say to those guys or they'll most likely kill me.'** Naruto told him it was okay but shouldn't do it again with his ever so present grin on his face making Kakashi sigh. Kakashi then told everyone to meet up at the gate in thirty minutes so they can leave to start the mission.

 **With Mitsuomi and Sasuke**

"So what do you think about the escort guy?" Mitsuomi asked trying to start a conversation with his anti-social brother.

"That he's drunken old fart that thinks he's above us." answered Sasuke with a hint of irritation in his voice making Mitsuomi chuckle.

When Mitsuomi and Sasuke arrived at their mansion that they or rather Mitsuomi got from his fathers. Sasuke took out his keys and opened the gate for Mitsuomi and him to walk through. While walking on the walkway towards the mansion he took note of the pine trees with purple crackle glass forming a circle around it lining the walkway and how the flowers bloomed in the garden past a courtyard of fountains and looked at the two story mansion that was white in colour with a black roof. Once they reached the mansion, and walked past the pillars they reached a black wooden double door with golden door knobs. As they entered the mansion it had marble floors with archways leading to different areas of the mansion. The second floor balcony that overlooks the entrance, and the hallway to and from the entrance, and few of the archways leading to the dining area, living room, library, theatre, bathroom, sauna and hot spring. The second floor had seven en-suite's with walk-in wardrobes, six bedrooms and three bathrooms. At the back of the mansion about two meters away was an indoor pool which had a retractable roof. At the back of the mansion there was a dojo which held every weapon made by mankind as well as the Uchiha, Hyuga and Takayanagi clan emblems on the wall of the dojo.

"I still can't believe your fathers gave this mansion to us or rather… you" Sasuke said walking towards his room not waiting for a reply.

"Yeah." Mitsuomi mumbled as he brought his right hand up to his chest and played with the ring around his neck.

 **Flashback**

Mitsuomi was walking through the Hyuga compound on his way to his father's office. While walking through the compound greeting his fellow clan mates along the way Mitsuomi started wondering why he's father called him to come to the Hyuga compound and by the sound of the messengers voice, it sounded quite serious. When he reached his fathers office he knocked on the door and heard a voice say come in. When Mitsuomi entered he saw he's father sitting on his chair behind his desk but was surprised when he saw he's sisters there too.

"Hey Hinata and Hanabi, dad called you here too." said Mitsuomi getting nods from them in return. "Oh hey dad" Mitsuomi said as sat down in between he's sisters.

"So why did you call us here father?" Hinata questioned the question that was on Mitsuomi and Hanabi's mind.

"Its about Mitsuomi… he's being put in an arranged marriage with the Princess of Excalibur, Asuna Yuuki." Hiashi answered gaining shocked looks from his children while Mitsuomi clenched his fists and narrow his eyes which everyone in the room noticed.

"Who set up the arrange marriage between Asuna and I and why?" Mitsuomi questioned surprisingly calm despite trembling slightly in anger at being used as a political tool.

"Heads of the Takayanagi, Yuuki and Hyuga reached a consensus and decided that this was for the best for all three clans." Hiashi answered

' **So they Hyuga and Takayanagi are after the holy sword-styles and holy swords, Excalibur.'** thought Mitsuomi disgusted at what his fathers are trying to do.

Sighing "There is no way out of this right." Mitsuomi said more than questioned getting a nod from his father.

"Unfortunately you're right, there is no way out of this." Hiashi answered.

"Even if there is no way out, I'll only agree to the arranged marriage if she agrees to this arrangement." Mitsuomi stated seriously glaring at his father.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that as she has agreed to the arrangement." Hiashi said as he took out two objects out of the drawer and put it on the desk in front of Mitsuomi. The objects on the desk were a small black box and keys. "Open it" Hiashi gestured to which Mitsuomi nodded his head opened the box revealing a ring.

"Boring, it such a plain ring, but then again it fits big brother perfectly." Hanabi teased speaking for the first since Mitsuomi entered.

"You shouldn't tease brother about this Hanabi." Hinata scolded making Hanabi apologize to Mitsuomi but said it was alright.

"What are these keys for?" questioned Mitsuomi as he picked up the keys.

"Your house or rather… mansion." Hiashi answered chuckling at the wide-eyed expression of his children.

"Why the mansion? Is it some way of compensating for _**you've**_ done?" questioned Mitsuomi with narrowing eyes.

"It is an engagement present from Isshin and me, your fathers. We're not compensating for anything." Hiashi answered trying to clear the suspicion his son had over him and Isshin.

"If that's all you wanted to talk about, I'm leaving." Mitsuomi said taking the black box and the keys and walked towards the door. Mitsuomi suddenly stopped in front of the door as if remembering something "Oh yes, I forgot… I have another condition. None of my siblings: Hinata, Hanabi, Masataka, Sasuke, Schniezel and Natsuko and even special people to me like Mikasa, should they _**ever**_ be put into an arranged marriage there'll be trouble." Mitsuomi stated as he glanced to toward his father with his sharingan activated for a moment before leaving the room.

 **Flashback End**

Soon Mitsuomi and Sasuke were at the gate of the village, and saw everyone there except Kakashi, so they were busy waiting for him.

"Old man." Mitsuomi called walking to Tazuna and giving him a sake bottle. "This is for the one Naruto made you drop."

"Thanks." Tazuna said as he looked at the label "This is genuine sake, how did get a hold of this?" questioned Tazuna wide-eyed.

"I have an underground cellar full of it." Mitsuomi answered rather boredly. "Make sure not to drop that one, I won't give you another." Mitsuomi said as Tazuna gave a nod.

"Sorry I'm late, I bumped into an old lady and had to help her." Kakashi said.

"LIAR!" Sakura yelled pointing at him.

"Anyways, let's get going." Kakashi said and they started to head out. While walking Sakura tried flirting with Sasuke but it was a fail. Then Naruto tried flirting with Sakura which worked at first but then it failed. Mitsuomi was bored of things always being like this so he tried to switch it up.

"Hey Sasuke, _**She's**_ moved on so I think you should give Sakura a chance." Mitsuomi said with a mischievous grin. Causing Sasuke to tense, Sakura's face to become red, Naruto's grin to suddenly vanish, and then Sasuke turned and glared at Mitsuomi.

"Hn… don't care." Sasuke said

"Even if she's fallen for Naruto?" Mitsuomi asked with a mischievous smirk on his face. Causing Naruto's eyes widen, Sasuke glare to intensify.

"Like she'll fall for this loser." Sasuke said with irritation and jealousy laced in his which never went unnoticed by Kakashi and Mitsuomi, making Mitsuomi smirk intensify.

"Hey teme, who's a loser and who's this girl you guys are talking about?" Naruto inquired as everyone wanted to know.

"Hn… it's none of your business." Sasuke answered glaring at Naruto.

"You know, you guys are good for entertainment." Tazuna said chuckling. Causing Sasuke to "Hn." and walk on.

"Kakashi-sensei, how come the Land of Waves doesn't have their own ninjas?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, you see there are the five great ninja nations that take requests from other small countries that don't have ninja. Some small countries do have ninja, but they aren't like the five great ninja nations. For example, like Konoha has a Hokage who's the top ninja. In smaller countries they don't have a kage, only a feudal lord." Kakashi explained as they walked in silence after that. Ten minutes of walking they came across a puddle on the walkway making Kakashi, Mitsuomi and Naruto go on guard but still acted as if everything was normal. The moment they walked past the puddle two ninja came out threw chain at Kakashi which wrapped around him, and then the ninjas pulled on the chains ripping Kakashi apart. Everyone's eyes widen at the inhuman thing that happened.

"Guys! We have to protect Tazuna!" Mitsuomi yelled snapping everyone out of their trance and suddenly appeared in front of one the ninjas kicking him in the face making him fly into a tree as slumped down onto floor knocked out. As Mitsuomi was busy with one the ninjas the other ran ninja ran toward Tazuna but was when Naruto used bringer light to appear in front of him kneeing him in the stomach making stumble back and Sasuke finished with a kick to the face sending him into a tree knocking him out.

Soon Kakashi appeared out of no where and tied the ninja Mitsuomi, Sasuke and Naruto to a tree.

"Good job Mitsuomi, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura." Kakashi said sheepishly having a hand behind his head.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you pretend to die?" Sakura asked

"I needed to see who the ninjas were after." Kakashi explained then looked at Tazuna. "This isn't a C-ranked mission. More of an A-ranked mission."

"This is too serious for us. We have to go back to the village." Sakura said

"No… I'm not going back to the village, this mission got just interesting." Mitsuomi retorted.

"I've been working my butt off for missions like this. If I'm going to make people respect me and become Hokage I have to give my mission my all. Old Man, I promise you on my life that I won't let you get hurt. I don't go back on my word that's my ninja way." Naruto said seriously

"I guess I should explain a bit, you see the Land of Waves is a poor country. I had to put it in as a C-ranked mission since we didn't have enough money. Just please take me to my land and you can decide if you'll leave me there or not." Tazuna pleaded.

"Okay, it's up to you guys." Kakashi said looking at his students.

"Yeah." Mitsuomi said.

"Sure." Sasuke said.

"I'm in too!" Sakura said looking at Sasuke.

"I'm not going back on my word old man! Believe it!" Naruto said smiling a bit excitingly.

"Okay, then let's keep going." Kakashi said and then they started walking. Mitsuomi and Naruto started talking jutsu for an hour until Tazuna them to shut up since he was already getting a headache from Sakura trying to flirt with Sasuke.

"Maybe Naruto should flirt with Sakura, give you double trouble." Mitsuomi said mischievously and started smirking. Causing Tazuna to snort, they got onto a boat and things got quiet.

"Tazuna you need to explain why those ninjas are after you. This could be considered an A-ranked mission." Kakashi said.

"Long ago an evil man took over the Land of Waves. You probably him since on the outside he seems all business, but behind it he's all drugs and evil. His name is Gato. If this bridge gets built, then he will lose power over everyone. Since I'm the one in charge of making the bridge he's targeting me to make sure that doesn't happen." Tazuna said. "If you stop guarding me at landfall then I will most likely be killed. My grandson will cry missing me… and my daughter will hate the Leaf Shinobi for the rest of her life…" he added.

"We'll do the mission Tazuna." Kakashi said with a closed eye smile while sweat dropping a bit.

"Thank you so much." Tazuna said. They finally reached and continued their walk for about fifteen minutes.

"Right there." Naruto mumbled throwing a kunai.

"Naruto! That's a dangerous object you can't use to play games!" Kakashi said while gasping while Naruto paid no attention and threw another kunai.

"NARUTO! YOU ALMOST HIT A BUNNY!" Sakura yelled hitting his chest since he was taller than her.

' **That bunny…' thought** Mitsuomi narrowing his eyes at it.

"Everybody get down!" Kakashi yelled as everyone went down, Mitsuomi pulling Tazuna with him. They heard a chuckle.

"Nice to meet you Kakashi of the Sharingan."

There's Chapter 3… I apologize for late update I'll try to update sooner. Hope to get your thoughts on the chapter or the story so far.

 **READ & REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Flames

' **Thought'**

" **Kyuubi/HMitsuomi/Hollow/Phoenix/Dragon/Djinn talking"**

' **Kyuubi/HMitsuomi/Hollow/Zanpakuto/Phoenix/Dragon/Djinn thought'**

" _Jutsu/kido"_

"Speaking"

" _Zanpakuto talking"_

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto or any other anime used in this story.

Chapter 4 - Strange Flames

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei I got him." Naruto said as he was about to run towards the guy on his sword until Kakashi stopped him.

"WHY?!" Naruto yelled in anger.

"Naruto, this man isn't like the ninja from the last time; he's at jonin or maybe higher." Kakashi explained.

"Yo Zabuza, never expected to see you here." Mitsuomi greeted.

' **Indigo eyes… now where have I seen those color eyes before…'** Zabuza thought as he's eyes widen in realization "Mitsuomi, is that you?"

"Yes it is." Mitsuomi said as Zabuza smirked.

"How do you know him?" Kakashi questioned.

"I met him some time before I returned to Konoha, but that's not important right now." Mitsuomi explained getting a nod from Kakashi **'There's one more person hiding in the trees, but there's no need to worry about that… yet'**

"This guy is Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsmen, and a rouge ninja from the Hidden Mist." Kakashi explained. Kakashi then grabbed his headband and was about to pull it up any second.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan." Zabuza said smirking.

"Manji formation guys, protect Tazuna and don't get into the fight. That is team work in this situation." Kakashi said, quickly all of them surrounded Tazuna with kunai's in their hands. While pulling up his headband revealing a sharingan making Sasuke's eyes pop out of their sockets.

"I feel so honored to have seen the sharingan so soon." Zabuza said chuckling.

"Sharingan, sharingan! What the heck is it that everybody keeps talking about?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sharingan… power of the light that the eye generates, and the pupil emanates. The user of the so called Visual Jutsu is said to possess the vision to see through all Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu, and is able to deflect all of them. The sharingan is a unique type of eye to the user of the Visual Art. However, that is not the only power of the sharingan." Sasuke said.

"True, that is not all. The most frightening part is that the sharingan can copy anything it sees. When I use to be an Anbu for the Hidden Mist village I read in a bingo book about a man who has copied over one thousand jutsu. Kakashi the Copy Ninja." Zabuza said.

' **Wrong. The most frightening part is the Mangekyo.' Mitsuomi** thought.

"H-h-how?!" exclaimed Sakura.

"This will be easy if even one of your own students doubt you. Let's get the talking over with and let me kill the old man and… Mitsuomi." Zabuza said, walking on the water and started doing hand signs. " _Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu._ " As the air around them got misty.

"Stay on guard. When he use to be an ANBU black op for the Hidden Mist he was known as the _**Silent killing**_ master." Kakashi explained

' **So he'll prove to be an interesting opponent.'** Mitsuomi thought, a grin making its way into his face.

"Silent?" Naruto mumbled.

"As the name suggests it's a silent killing. Meaning that he kills you without a sound." Kakashi said.

"N-not even a chance to fight back…" Sakura said shaking a bit.

"Don't worry, if we fail, we only die." Kakashi said with a closed eye smile.

"How can you be so carefree?!" Sakura accused.

"Sakura, has it ever occurred to you that there are things worse than dying?" Mitsuomi asked looking her in the eye seriously.

"… What's worse than that?" Sakura asked.

"Watching people you care about so much killed in front of you. Or the people you care about getting put through so much shit that they want to die but can't." Mitsuomi said, causing Sakura to pale more then she already was. Mitsuomi and the rest also realized how much thicker the mist was getting.

"The mist is steadily getting thicker." Naruto noted the thought on everyone's mind.

"The Land of Waves is surrounded by water so mist can rise easily." Tazuna said as the mist got so thick that they lost sight of each other.

"Eight spots. The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, the jugular and the subclavian veins, the kidneys, and the heart. Now which vulnerable spot is good?" A voice said that was soon recognized by everyone as Zabuza.

Soon after everyone felt the killing intent from Zabuza. The killing intent only seemed to affect Sakura, Tazuna and Sasuke as Naruto was used to this type of killing intent from Mitsuomi.

"Sasuke. Don't worry; I'll protect you with my life. I will _not_ allow my comrades to get killed." Kakashi said, as Sasuke seemed to relax and realized that he was about to kill himself.

"Yeah duck-butt, we can't have you dying… yet, not until you've reconciled with her." Mitsuomi said with a slight grin on his face making Sasuke grunt but Mitsuomi could see the hidden smile he had on his face.

"I wonder about that…" Zabuza said popping up in between them and Tazuna. Kakashi and Mitsuomi quickly jumped at him stabbing him, it started spewing water as it was a water clone. Zabuza suddenly appeared behind Kakashi and swung his sword cutting Kakashi in half, but water just spewed everywhere. Zabuza kept the momentum going from cutting Kakashi and went straight for Mitsuomi, and brought his sword down slashing Mitsuomi in half.

"MITSUOMI!" everyone except Zabuza yelled wide eyed.

' **I felt no flesh and there's no blood coming out of him. What the hell is going on?!'** Zabuza thought, looking at the calm and emotionless Mitsuomi looking right back at him.

"Stop all the yelling, I'm okay you guys." Mitsuomi said walking through the blade as if he was just phasing through it, much to everyone except Zabuza's relief.

"Don't move." Kakashi said holding a kunai up to Zabuza's neck.

"I'm not a fool." Zabuza said randomly appearing and holding a kunai up to Kakashi's neck and the water clone broke.

"That one was a fake too!" Sakura exclaimed wide eyed.

Soon Kakashi was kicked into the lake, Zabuza grabbed his sword and was about to slice him in half when he noticed the sharp shuriken on the ground. Kakashi's head popped up out of the water, and then Zabuza went over there and trapped him in a water prison jutsu.

"You kids think you're ninjas. You're a ninja when you have hovered in between life and death numerous times, then you're worthy of being in my bingo book and being called Ninjas… like your worthless sensei Kakashi and Mitsuomi." Zabuza said, as the mist got a little thicker.

"Guys! Grab Tazuna and run! You have no chance against this guy!" Kakashi yelled at his genin.

"Shut up! The second you got trapped in there was the moment you lost authority over us. So just hang in there for a moment, I'll get you out." as two swords sheathed in their scabbards suddenly appeared on his back crossing each other in an 'X'. "It's my turn," Mitsuomi added.

Mitsuomi drew both swords from his scabbards, an aqua colored one-handed long sword in his left hand which gave off a light golden glow as soon as he drew it and a pitch black with trims of gray one-handed long sword in his right hand which gave off an eerie violet glow as soon as he drew it. The names of these swords were, Dark Repulser and Elucidator.

"Yeah, let's go at him together," Naruto said.

"Let me help too, Mitsuomi" Sasuke said.

"No, I'll fight him alone. He shouldn't be that tough of an opponent," Mitsuomi said with finality in voice, not wanting argue over it.

"What are you doing Mitsuomi?! Have you forgotten the mission was to protect Tazuna?!" Kakashi yelled.

"And what if I have forgotten about the mission? You can't do anything about it in the position you're in. Tazuna won't die that's if he stays behind me," Mitsuomi said, as he watched Tazuna suddenly move directly behind him.

"A-are you sure I won't die? Even though I shouldn't be thinking about my life right now. You can… fight as much as you like." Tazuna said, getting a nod from Mitsuomi and Naruto and Sasuke grinned.

"Bakas… you still haven't learned that you should stop playing ninja have you? When I was your age these hands were already stained with red blood." Zabuza said.

"Zabuza the demon." Kakashi gasped while Zabuza just chuckled. "Long ago the Hidden Mist had an exam all their students needed to pass. It was the biggest hurdle."

"So you heard of the Graduation Exam?" Zabuza asked amused.

"What the hell is this type of Graduation Exam?" Mitsuomi narrowed his eyes at him.

"The students kill each other." He said chuckling, everyone widened their eyes. "Classmates who shared rice from the same pot, formed pairs and tried to kill each other. It didn't end till one of them died."

"How cruel…" Sakura said almost burying her face in her hands.

"Ten years ago, the graduation exam forced to go under a mass reformation. That was because an evil demon appeared the year before. A boy with no scruples or hesitation killed over one hundred examinees." Kakashi said.

"That… sure was fun." Zabuza's water clone who randomly appeared said. The clone was about to attack Sasuke but was stopped when Mitsuomi appeared in front of him and slashed him deep across his stomach making it spew into water.

"As I said before, I'm your opponent." Mitsuomi said before using shunpo to appear in front of Zabuza and thrusted his sword forward making Zabuza jump back releasing his hold on the water prison jutsu.

Mitsuomi spared Kakashi a quick glance before he sped off toward Zabuza, slashing as soon he neared him. Zabuza met Mitsuomi's slash with a slash of his own. Zabuza began gritting his teeth together as felt himself being overpowered even though he was using both of his hands.

"That's a nice sword you have there. I hope you don't mind me taking it after I kill you." Mitsuomi said calmly with a smirk on his face.

"Ain't your swords good enough?" Zabuza countered with a slight grin.

"Don't underestimate the holy sword, Dark Repulser…" gesturing to the sword in his left hand which remained motionless for the moment. "… and the demon sword, Elucidator." Putting more force into the sword sending Zabuza back a bit. "And who said that I was taking the sword for myself?"

Zabuza didn't have time to ponder on the question as he was sent flying across by Mitsuomi. He managed find his footing on land, skidding across ground, edging closer towards the forest. Zabuza turned his gaze in front of him only to find it void of Mitsuomi.

"Where did he go?" Zabuza muttered, only to stiffen a moment later when he heard a voice behind him.

"Behind you." Zabuza turned around, readying his sword to cleave Mitsuomi from the waist down only to find it void of him… _again_.

"Too slow."

Mitsuomi brought the Elucidator down to cut Zabuza's arm off, but he barely managed to twist himself out of the way, avoiding the loss of his arm, albeit he received a deep cut across his back as the blood initially began squirting out but it digressed to leaking after a moment.

Zabuza began staggering backwards, barely holding onto his sword as Mitsuomi slowly made his way toward him.

"I'm surprised that you are still able to walk and hold your blade, let alone stand." Mitsuomi noted, swiping the blade as the blood flew onto the ground and Zabuza, making said person growl in anger.

Mitsuomi brought up his right hand, flipping the Elucidator so that the tip of the blade was now facing Zabuza and not the sky. "This is the end…" he was cut off when he noticed movement in the forest and out came three senbon.

Mitsuomi jumped back but his eyes widened slightly as Zabuza slumped as the senbon hit him in the neck. Although, his eyes narrowed at the hunter-nin that jumped out of the forest.

"He's dead." The Hunter-nin stated as he check his pulse. "I've got to thank you, I've been tracking Zabuza for months now, waiting for the right moment to take him down but thanks to you I managed to get one." The hunter-nin ended, preparing to pick Zabuza up.

"It was no…" Mitsuomi eyes narrowed instantly at what the hunter-nin was attempting. "What are you doing?" the hunter-nin stiffened and cursed under his breath. "Aren't hunter-nin-" Mitsuomi was cut off when the hunter-nin threw countless senbon at him in areas that made it near impossible to dodge them without getting hit by at least a few senbon.

Mitsuomi was about to launch his counter when he suddenly began to feel light headed and blood began leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

' **Shit! At a time like this…'** Mitsuomi activated his sharingan, the tomoe spinning wildly in eyes as he jumped back, letting go of the sword in his left hand and brought his left hand over to the wrist band on his right wrist, adding chakra into it.

A moment later a ring appeared; Mitsoumi hastily grabbed and put the ring onto his right hand middle finger, the senbon closing in on him.

Once Mitsuomi freed Kakashi from the water prison, Naruto rushed over to help his sensei, surprising the rest and his sensei that he too could walk on water.

"Are you okay, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, extending his hand making Kakashi take a hold of it.

"I'm okay, thanks to Mitsuomi." Kakashi replied, giving an eye smile.

Once Kakashi and Naruto made their way over to the rest, they both noticed that all of them were watching the fight between Mitsuomi and Zabuza intently. They turned around just in time to see Mitsuomi deliver a deep to Zabuza and couldn't help but sweatdrop when they heard Tazuna cheer loudly.

' **And to think he was against having us guard him.'** Naruto and Kakashi thought, as they continued to watch the fight.

The groups' eyes widened when the hunter-nin suddenly threw countless senbon Mitsuomi, their gaze focused intently as their eyes continued to widen as they noticed the senbon were closing in on him and were…

' **IT STOPPPED?!'** they all thought incredulously.

Kakashi, with his sharingan still out, narrowed his eyes at the ring on Mitsuomi's finger. **'Is it emitting a flame? What is that ring?'** Kakashi questioned.

"That was a close call." Mitsuomi sighed, as he flicked his finger, sending the senbon flying forward as it deeply embedded themselves into the trees or the ground.

Mitsuomi gazed at the embedded senbon a for moment before turning his gaze to his teammates and client and saw them grinning at him and couldn't help but return with a small smile of his own before he felt legs give in, making him fall forward. He held out his hand to prevent his face from hitting the ground and began coughing up copious amounts of blood.

"MITSUOMI!" Everyone exclaimed, running towards him.

When they reached him, their eyes widened at the mini flood of blood Mitsuomi was creating and it kept growing as the blood just seemed to be flowing out of his mouth and nostrils.

"What's wrong with you, Mitsuomi?" Sasuke asked concerned.

What he got for an answer was another copious amount of blood released from Mitsuomi's mouth. Mitsuomi stayed on his hands and knees for a minute as silence reigned across the area as they all look on concerned for Mitsuomi.

' **Maybe too much fighting in one day.'** Mitsuomi thought, referring to the fight with Naruto, the Demon Brothers and Zabuza as he sat up, using his shirt to wipe the remnants of his blood off of his face and reached into his side pocket and brought out a can of cola.

He opened the can and began drinking from it, while holding out his right hand in front of him, their attention focused on the flame that was being emitted from the ring on his finger.

' **Is that ring emitting flames?'** Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura/Tazuna thought incredulously.

' **That's the same flame he used to stop the senbon.'** Kakashi noted a calculating look in his face as tried analyzing it with his sharingan.

Mitsuomi paid no mind to their gazes as he focused on coating the sword he dropped earlier with the same flame being emitted from the ring on his finger.

Once the sword was coated in the flame, he flicked his finger back and the sword came soaring, handle first towards, slowing down when it reached him and sheathed the sword on his back as well as the other.

"Wow! Was that telekinesis?" Sakura exclaimed excitingly.

Mitsuomi turned his gaze toward her answered her by sticking out his tongue while giving her an eyes smile.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Sakura asked a giddy expression on her face as she thought about how cool it would be to have a power like that.

Mitsuomi hummed in contemplation as he got to his feet, his sharingan deactivating as he did. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched as his eyes became a deep orange color and his pupil became red as well as it was shaped in a four pointed compass.

As Mitsuomi gazed at Sakura, he noticed that two colors cloaked her form. **'Red and yellow… So it's Storm and Sun… not bad.'** He turned his gaze toward the others and noted that Naruto possessed the Sky and Kakashi and Sasuke both possessed Lightning.

"No, that would be impossible." Mitsoumi answered bluntly, walking past her leaving her and everyone else flabbergasted. "… and it goes for the rest of you guys too." He added in between taking drinks from his can of cola.

"What do you mean it would be impossible for us to learn it?" Kakashi inquired curiously.

"You and the rest do not possess _that_ element." He answered vaguely. He noticed that they were all ready to question but he held his hand up, halting them. "Don't we have a mission to complete… so let's not get distracted." Getting nods from them in return.

"So what happened to Zabuza?" Sakura asked.

"He's still alive, but he'll be incapacitated for about 10 days. More importantly, that hunter-nin who appeared is an accomplice and we'd most likely deal with both of them next time." Mitsuomi explained, getting a nod of approval Kakashi proving that his theory was correct.

"So that means we'll have to fight him again and that fake hunter-nin?" Sakura pointed out, slightly scared at the prospect of fighting them.

"Yeah…" Kakashi was cut off when everything went black and he collapsed and passed out.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed and kneeled down next to him with the rest.

Mitsuomi sighed and brought Kakashi's headband over his sharingan eye, gaining questioning looks from everyone. Mitsuomi then explained the difference between being born with a Kekkei Genkai and having one implanted into you.

"So will Kakashi-sensei be alright?" Sakura inquired concerned.

"He'll be just fine, so don't worry about it." Mitsuomi answered smiling as he put his right hand on Kakashi's chest; his hand became engulfed in bright yellow flames.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm just activating he's worn out cells to help with his recovery." He turned his head toward her. "And could you please not scream in my ear again." He stated more than questioned sweetly, the smile too was too sweet for Sakura's liking and gulped as a result.

"Y-yes."

Mitsuomi heard a dark chuckle in his head before it changed to one of someone shouting in pain.

' **They're probably at it again…'** he sighed. **'I sometimes feel bad for Mugetsu for having to go through all that.'**

"How about, since all the trouble I've put you guys through so far you stay at my house. My daughter could probably help you guys out." Tazuna offered.

"Sure that sounds great." Mitsuomi replied.

"Well then, let's start going to my house." Tazuna said, as he and Mitsuomi began walking while Naruto supported Kakashi.

Sorry for the extremely late update… I'll try to improve on that.

So have any of you figured it out where the flames come from?

Stay in tune for the next chapter!

Read & Review


End file.
